The Salk Institute is a world-renowned independent organization conducting peer-reviewed, laboratorybased research funded primarily through the NIH. The Salk ranks eight among NIH funded medical institutes and also has an illustrious and well-known neuroscience effort headed by Drs. Stephen Heinemann, Charles Stevens, Fred Gage, Greg Lemke, Dennis O'Leary, Terrence Sejnowski, and others. The President of The Salk Institute, Richard Murphy, formerly performed neuroscience research himself and strongly endorses this grant (email letter appended at end of this Administrative Core).